Temptation
by Reefgirl
Summary: Stoker comes for a visit but the guy's are in Detroit, so Charley offers him a bed for the night, it's an offer a lonely mouse can't refuse. My first foray into Biker Mice fanfic. Stoker/Charley. Last Chapter is up. Thanks for reading and for the reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: M

Pairings: Charley/Stoker

Summary: Stoker comes for a visit but the guy's are in Detroit, so Charley offers him a bed for the night, it's an offer a lonely mouse can't refuse

Disclaimer: Don't own the Biker Mice; I just do this for fun.

Authors Notes: This is my first foray into Biker Mice fanfic so please be kind. So why Stoker and Charley? Why not, Stoker's a good-looking mouse and I like to be unusual with my pairings. This is an amalgamation of the two incarnations of the series.

* * *

It was midday and Charley had finished her days work, she was just contemplating shutting up for the day and heading down to Lake Michigan for some well deserved, mice less, R and R when she heard a bike engine growl to a halt.

"No" she muttered "not now"

"I'm closing in a couple of minutes, can you come back tomorrow?" she called out. A black clad biker stood in the doorway,

"Aww and I've come all this way to see you, and the bro's" said the biker,

"Stoker! Hang on, let me close the door and pull the shades," Charley cried. When the garage was shaded, the biker pulled off his helmet,

"Hey Charley how's things?" Stoker asked, Charley hugged the handsome, older mouse tightly.

"Things are fine, it's so great to see you again but if you're looking for the guy's you're out of luck, they're in Detroit, Napoleon Brie and Hairball are causing havoc in the Motor City", she replied. Stoker sighed, all that way from the desert, in the blazing sun and in that black suit for nothing,

"I knew I should have called ahead," he said,

"Look stay here, they should be back tomorrow, I have a spare bed you could use or you could stay at the scoreboard, I'm sure they wouldn't mind" Charley said. Stoker thought for a minute, he didn't want to head back so soon, he didn't want to admit he was getting old but that ride had hurt and a bed sounded too tempting.

"Ok, you talked me into it, but don't let me stop you doing whatever it is you're doing" he said, all thoughts of a swim in Lake Michigan had gone the moment he took his helmet off.

"It's nothing that can't wait" Charley replied, she could swim in the lake anytime, a chance to spend time with Stoker, without the Biker Mice or the regenerator project getting in the way was too tempting, "besides, it'll give me a chance to look over your bike".

"You don't have too," Stoker protested. Charley waved a hand,

"I don't mind, it's not like you can take it to an ordinary garage, it won't take me long," she said as she picked up her tools and walked over to the bike. Stoker admired her from behind as she bent to wipe some dirt off the tank of his bike. Easy mouse, he reprimanded himself, I know it's been a long time but she's doing you a huge favour here, you don't want her kicking your ass all the way back to the desert with some very angry Bro's waiting at the other end for you.

"Charley, do you mind if I..um..soak in the tub for a while? Eight hours on a bike is not good for these old bones" he said with a laugh,

"Go ahead, I was going to suggest it", she said with a wink. Stoker wrinkled his nose

"Is it that bad?" he asked,

"Not so as you'd notice but sand is falling out of your fur and I dread to think what's in your hair" she replied. Stoker chuckled,

"Message received and understood" he said,

"Drop your clothes outside the door and I'll wash them for you" Charley called after him,

"You don't have to" he protested.

"What's the point of having a bath if you're going to put dirty clothes back on, anyway I was going to do the laundry at some point today" she replied,

"Ok you win, you'll have to let me repay you somehow" he said, Charley chuckled,

"Don't make promises you can't keep" she yelled back.

* * *

Stoker groaned as he submerged himself in the water, oh Gods and Goddesses that felt so good, he couldn't wait for the day he could do this on Mars, float lazily in one of the rivers. His Grandfather had told him stories of times he'd gone swimming in a river outside Syria Planum but that had been a long time ago, about one hundred years ago. That's why he had to get this damn regenerator built so Mars could have it's rivers back and the Martian Mice could slowly rebuild what the Plutarkian's and Catatonian's had stolen from them, their world.

Stoker woke with a start at the knocking on the door,

"Stoker you ok? You've been in there for a couple of hours" Charley's voice came through the door,

"Yeah babe I'm fine, just enjoying the water, say you wanna come in and scrub my back?" he asked. He heard her chuckle outside,

"Easy boy, you get any hotter and the bath water will boil" she replied. What on Mars had possessed him to say that! His brain must still be sleep fogged, well, at least she hadn't screamed and called him a dirty old mouse, living with Vinnie must have made her immune to innuendo. He scrubbed himself clean and hauled himself out of the bathtub, towelling himself dry he glanced in the mirror, he looked better and felt more Martian after his long soak, ready to take on the Plutarkians _and_ the Catatonian's. There was definitely a spring back in his step as he made his way to Charley's spare room, as he dressed he wondered why the Earther mechanic didn't have someone coming home to her every night? She was talented, attractive, any mouse worth his fur could see that, loving, caring, so why was she alone and tending to the needs of four Martian Mice?

* * *

He left the spare room and sniffed, she was cooking, he sniffed again, Chilli, rice, tortilla's, his stomach growled, when was the last time he'd eaten a proper meal? She was spoiling him, if he didn't have the future of a whole planet resting on his shoulders, he'd never leave this garage again. He wandered into the kitchen just as Charley was putting the food on the table,

"I was just about to call you, sit down and help yourself" she said,

"Charley, you really don't have to do this you know" Stoker replied as his stomach growled again.

"You wanna tell your stomach that?" she laughed "can you get the beer it's in the fridge" she asked. Stoker raided the fridge and joined her at the table, they began to eat in amicable silence. This was really nice, thought Charley, nice to cook a meal that wasn't hotdogs and root beer, for someone who actually appreciated it, she knew they guys appreciated what she did for them but the occasional 'Thanks Charley, that was really nice of you' would be welcome sometimes. Stoker was hurting, she knew it, he was longing for some normality, someone to come home to, someone to laugh about the day with, someone to hold him and tell him everything was going to be ok, she's love to be the one he came home to but that would never happen, not while the Plutarkians and Catatonian's were here.

Stoker sighed with pleasure, his stomach was full, he was clean, his clothes were clean, his bike had been tuned up and he had a beautiful woman looking after him, for a day that started pretty crap, it was turning out to be a day made in Heaven. Just one more thing would make this day unforgettable, but could he bring himself to make a move?


	2. Chapter 2

After they'd finished eating Stoker had volunteered to clear up, Charley had protested saying that he was a guest in her house and she didn't expect him to muck in with the chores, he'd retorted by saying she'd spent all day running around after him and this was the least he could do to repay her kindness. He wanted to do more but he needed take things slowly, the night was still young after all, the good natured argument had ended when Stoker had thrown her over his shoulder, with a playful slap on her behind, and deposited her on the sofa with the words 'Don't move, or else'. She'd been really tempted to follow him back into the kitchen to see what the 'Or Else' would be but for now she was content with just watching him work in the kitchen. Her relationship, so far, with Stoker had been so much like the one her parent's had it was spooky, the playful banter, the good natured teasing, the affection and love had been a such big part of Charley's life that she'd vowed that she wanted one just like it, even after 30 years her parents were still madly in love, could she find that kind of love with a Martian Mouse? She hoped so, because, so far, he was the only one who came close to her requirements.

* * *

Stoker finished tidying the kitchen and raided the refrigerator for some more beer, he walked back into the living room and saw her stretched out on the sofa with her eyes closed, he thought she was asleep but her eyes fluttered open.

"One of those for me?" she asked

"Of course" he replied, he handed her one and moved to sit in the chair opposite.

"You don't have to sit there" Charley said. She shifted and made space for him to sit, Dangerous, he thought but she seems to willing to let me get close, he sat and finally let himself relax, it had been so long since he'd been in a situation like this. His mate had died a year before the war started, it had been a blessing that she didn't have to see the horror's the Plutarkians and Catatonian's had inflicted on Mars. There had been offers of warm beds and loving arms during the war but he'd refused, Minah had still been too precious to him to taint her memory with one night stands, but now, after all this time, he was willing to try and find the happiness he'd lost all those years ago. He dragged his memory back from the past to the present, more to the point to the woman sitting next to him, he had to ask the question that had been bugging him,

"How come you're all alone here" Stoker asked. Charley laughed.

"Alone! me! with 3 Martian Mice camping out here, I'm never alone" she replied, he smiled at her,

"I didn't mean that, why are _you_ alone? How come there's no 'Mr Charley' you should have guy's camped out down the street, you've got a lot to offer a mouse...ah...man" said Stoker, blushing slightly at his freudian slip. Charley stretched a little, she'd heard his slip of the tongue and her heart leapt, was he interested?

"I guess no-one's lived up to my expectations yet, besides guys don't seem to be interested in successful mechanics with their own business" Charley said sadly.

"Fools" muttered Stoker,

"There hasn't been a lot of dates since the guy's came to town anyway" she said

"Look, if the guy's are cramping your style..." he started.

"Oh no it's nothing like that, although I do get the third degree, who is he? What's his name? Where's he from? Where are you going? What time will you be home?, it's like having 3 big brother's" Charley stretched out her leg and rubbed her foot against Stoker's calf "thanks for caring though" she said. She sat up and hissed as pain shot across her shoulders,

"You ok?" Stoker asked,

"Yeah, I had a part's delivery yesterday and I've been shifting boxes, Modo usually does all the heavy lifting for me but as he's not here..." Charley said. Stoker pulled her closer,

"I can help with that" he said, he turned her so her back was towards him and gently began to rub her shoulders, she was going to protest but his touch was so nice and soothing that she kept quiet.

"You know, you hands are wasted making that Regenerator" she murmured as she leaned closer,

"Oh yeah, what should I be doing with my hands?" he asked with a grin. Charley opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, thrown by the suggestive reply,

"Now ain't that the million dollar question" she replied, Stoker chuckled low in his throat,

"You are a wicked temptation Charlene Davidson" he said. She shivered as she felt his breath on her neck and the barely there touch of fur on her ear as he whispered.

What should he be doing with his hands? his fingers should be undoing the buttons of her shirt for starters, then his hands should be slipping it off her shoulders and down her arms, then his hands should be stroking her back, stopping only to unhook her bra and slip it off. Then his hands should move to her breasts, kneading them and gently pulling at the nipples until she gasped, did she really gasp out loud then? His hands should then brush down over her stomach and his fingers unbutton her jeans, she would lift her hips as he tugged them down and then he'd...she shook her head to try and clear her head but it wasn't easy thanks to this wonderful mouse and his magic hands.

Stoker's nose twitched as a familier scent reached him, one that he hadn't smelt for a long time, the scent of an aroused woman, the scent reached him again, stronger this time as she subconciously lifted her hips and parted her leg's slightly. What was she thinking? Was she imagining what his hands were doing to her, maybe he should stop, she was seriously turned on, he may be an old rogue but he did have some morals left.

"Better?" he asked as he stopped massaging her shoulders, she let out a whimper of disappointment,

"Don't stop...please" she murmured,

"I really shouldn't go any further" he replied.

"Don't waste your hands on the regenerator" she said, if he didn't take the hint then she would have to try stronger measures,

"You are a wicked temptation..." he said. There was no way back now, she wanted more just as much as he did, "a beautiful, kind, compassionate..." His lips barely touching her neck "warm, loving, soft..." she shifted so that she faced him "passionate, tempting...". His words were cut off buy her gentle kiss


	3. Chapter 3

Stoker savoured her kiss before returning it; he touched her lips with the tip of his tongue and tasted her when they parted for him. Charley moaned in delight as the kiss became more passionate, her fingers curled in his hair as she pulled his head back so she could kiss his throat, he pulled her onto his lap, letting her feel how hard she was making him. Stoker slowly and deliberately started to unbutton her shirt, relishing the feel of the skin underneath. Charley shivered in anticipation as he undid the last button, was she still day dreaming or was this really happening, she thrust her hips closer to him as he slowly slipped the shirt off her shoulders and down her arms, closely followed by her bra. She let out a gasp as his teeth grazed her nipple, her hands fisted in his hair as she rocked her hips against his hardness. Stoker lifted his head from her breast as he felt the material of his shirt ride up his back, he let her pull his shirt off before kissing her hard, worrying her bottom lip with his teeth and making her moan for more,

"What do you want?" he whispered in her ear.

"You, I want you," she moaned,

"What do you _want?" _he murmured,

"You" she cried "please I want you", Stoker chuckled,

"You want me, yes, but what do you _want_, say it, tell me what you want," he growled,

"I want you to...to...make love to me, now," she whimpered,

"Your wish is my command," he said with a grin. He wrapped his tail around her waist, pulling her closer so she had to wrap her legs around him, he stood and carried her into his room, he kicked the door shut and dropped her to her feet. Charley let a shiver run down her spine as the fur of his chest gently tickled her breasts as he held her close, she ran her hands across his shoulders, down his chest, across his ass and up his spine relishing the feel of his muscles under her palms and stroking her fingers through his fur. Stoker grabbed the waistband of her jeans, unsnapped the button and sank to his knees, he grasped the pull of the zip in his teeth and pulled it down, he smiled at her surprised gasp as he pulled the jeans and underwear down over her hips and let them pool around her feet. The scent of her was overwhelming him, he could see a snail trail of her juices running down her thighs, the sight and smell of her had made him so hard it was painful, now he wanted the taste of her. Stoker pulled her closer and gently lapped at her thigh, licking it clean of her juices and biting down hard, working the skin with his teeth and watching with satisfaction as the skin turned purple. He licked further up and finally buried his face between her thighs. Charley's brain shut down as Stoker's tongue buried deep inside her, her hands gripped his shoulders in an effort to keep herself upright, she cried out as he moved his tongue to her clit. She could feel the orgasm swirling in the pit of her stomach, before it slowly began to build in strength, her hips began to buck and her toes flexed in anticipation. He could hear the gasps and moans above him as her orgasm began to mount but she was trying to delay it by shifting away from him, he wouldn't let her, he wanted her coming under his tongue. Charley shrieked as she felt him graze her sensitized clit with his teeth, she barely felt the second time he did it as the orgasm raged through her like an avalanche. Stoker caught her as he tumbled to the floor and held her as she finally calmed down; she kissed him eagerly, tasting herself on him,

"You are too good at what you do," she murmured,

"I'm glad you think so because I'm no where near finished with you yet" he said. He picked her up and laid her on the bed and he removed the rest of his clothing, he gazed at the beautiful, dishevelled woman waiting for him, he stroked his shaft as he looked at her, giving the ache a little relief, she was so passionate, a joy to love and he couldn't wait any more to love her. He climbed onto the bed and ran his hands over body savouring the sounds coming out of her,

"Do you want this?" he whispered, she leaned up and kissed him hard, twining her legs around his,

"Yes" she replied. He slipped easily into her; she was so wet that it was never going to be difficult. Charley ran her nails down his back and grabbed hold of his ass as he slammed into her. His tail wrapped around her leg and raised it up as he drove himself deeper into her. She could feel the orgasm building again, how greedy was it to have two orgasm's in less than an hour. She didn't care, her lover was incredibly skilled and she would let him pleasure her forever if she could. She was holding back again, Stoker knew it but he didn't want her to hold back, he wanted to see the fire in her eyes, the passion on her face and his name on her lips. Charley gasped as she felt his tail slither between them and begin to stroke her clit, her hips began to buck wildly and her fingers clutched at his fur as the orgasm began to swirl. Stoker saw the passion playing across her face, biting her lip in an effort to control her cries; he gently pulled her bottom lip out from between her teeth with his,

"Come for me my love, don't hold back, let it go and let me see you give in to the passion," he murmured. Charley gasped again as he pressed the tip of his tail harder against her clit as he drove deeper into her,

"Stoker...oh God Stoker please...I need...I want...please" she cried. The thrust of his hips and the pressure on her clit drove her over the edge; she screamed his name repeatedly as her body shook from the intensity of her orgasm. Stoker felt the tremors through her body and couldn't hold back any longer, he

joined her in the climax.

_**The Next Morning...**_

Three motorcycles pulled up to the Last Chance Garage, the riders dismounted and looked up at the living quarters,

"Odd, Charley's not up yet" said Throttle

"The curtains are open" remarked Modo "maybe she didn't come home last night"

"What? Charley staying out all night? Nah, why would she do that, she knew I was coming home today" said Vinnie.

The three mice entered quietly, just in case, Vinnie spotted Stokers bike and cheered,

"Hey, Stoker's here, see Charley wouldn't have gone out and left Stoker here by himself" he said as he raced off upstairs. Modo and Throttle followed, still wary of the silence, Modo went off to check Charley's room and Throttle headed for the living room, someone had definitely been here last night, 2 beer bottles on the table, stereo still on, he spotted clothing on the floor, Charley's work shirt and...Stoker's shirt, Modo returned,

"Charley's bed's not been slept in" he said. Throttle picked up the clothes,

"I think I know where she is" he replied. Modo put the pieces together and a thought struck him at the same time it stuck Throttle,

"We've got to stop him," said Modo.

Vinnie bowled into Charley's spare room and whipped the covers off the bed,

"Hey hey hey old timer, up and at 'em it's a beautiful day...ay...ay" Vinnie's brain finally caught up with what he could see in front of him "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed,

"A little privacy here rookie" said Stoker as he used his tail to pull the covers from Vinnie's hands and cover himself and Charley up. Throttle and Modo came running when they heard Vinnie scream, they pulled up sharp when the saw Charley in the arms of the General,

"Um...we'll...um...go out for breakfast" said Throttle as he backed away to the door. Vinnie, having finally put all the pieces together took in a deep breath to yell at Stoker and Charley but found Modo had clapped a hand over his mouth,

"Sorry to have disturbed you General, Charley-Mam, we'll...er...be leaving now," said Modo as he too backed away, dragging Vinnie with him.

"Bring some lunch with you when you come back" said Charley, the mice understood, don't comeback for a few hours. Modo dragged a still struggling Vinnie behind him as they left,

"Well well well, Charley and Stoker" said Throttle with a chuckle,

"Yeah, who'd have guessed" Modo replied, Throttle nudged Modo and pointed at Vinnie who was turning a fetching shade of blue.

"Sorry Bro" said Modo as he took his hand away from Vinnie's mouth,

"Did you see that, did you see that, Stoker stole my girl" Vinnie spluttered, Throttle chuckled,

"She was never your girl Bro" he said,

"That's not the point, why would she have an old dude when she could have a studly young mouse like me, I'm heartbroken" Vinnie said. Modo rolled his eyes,

"I think you just answered you own question there" he replied,

"Let's go to that place on the corner, they've got a really cute blonde waitress. Throttle and Modo rolled their eyes, so much for heartbroken.


End file.
